


The Survival

by rhythmofyourheart



Category: Marianas Trench, multiple bands - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmofyourheart/pseuds/rhythmofyourheart
Summary: Musical fanfic.Yes, written as a musical and updated for 2018 with new songs.Josh Ramsay is sleeping peacefully beside the love of his life when he gets visited by a spirit of his past...planning on having him relive one of the most painful times of his life.In the form of a jukebox musical with descriptive writing surrounding.





	1. Hollywood Renaissance

**Author's Note:**

> I had this best egg for s long time.  
> Note that it is a VERY factionalized version of Jamanda's story and I don't know anything real. Thank you. It is based on MT's music what I've created.
> 
> The songs are from MY musical taste, so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ - writer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prologue to this story.  
> I forgot to mention, but this is based on more of the Astoria era. Phantoms will be included when it's out.

Josh stood there, looking back on the doorway. The music in his head kicked up a perfect soliquy to the journey he had faced. Then he turned towards the sky, and thought back.

" This is where it begins and ends  
This is where the storyline starts .  
This is where it begins. " Josh spoke; looking at the light filled doorway. He glanced back to the figure in the shadow. "And I want to tell my story over and over again. Until the end of eternity."


	2. 1: Astoria (Opening Song)

~~~~PROLOGUE, mysterious location

"Josh, to face this, to face this nightmare you experienced and finally move on from her. You have to relive it." The person spoke, looking the blonde singer directly in the eyes. "And I have just the thing to do this. You have to promise that you will remember it and learn from reliving the pain, and the joy of what you went through."

"I... I agree..." Josh spoke, grabbing the hands of the enchanter. His bandmates had asked him to try as a joke. He had to face his Astoria again and defeat it once and for all.

  
"For the spell to take affect, you must sing the first song from Astoria. It will restart time to when it all began." The enchanter spoke, grabbing Josh's hands and letting him go. "Now before midnight strikes and the spell fails!"

" _Astoria, I'm warning ya, not ready yet, not for you_  
D _on't wanna know my darkest lows  
My blackest pitch, murder of crows_" Josh sang, rushing through the empty darkening street. He watched a flock of crows fly by as the lyric was sang out. The darkening night seemed darker.

  
" _Feels far from home, close to the vale  
Goodbye mother's fairy-tale. Never After will suffice when star-crossed lovers take their life_..." Josh suddenly saw the lovers the song spoke of, as he continued to sing, hearing the gunshots ring as he watched them fall.

" _Now we begin a harlequin, kaleidoscope in spite of when_  
_Top of the world to lowest worth, from blackest pearl to slower birth_  
D _on't remind me what the price is when left to my own devices  
'Cause I'll find out in all due time what happens to never say die_" Josh continued his song, looking in the windows of stores as he saw various things as he continued his walk.

 _"I'll see whatever doesn't make me stronger kills me but it's gonna to be a long year till the hospital can find hope in me.'Do I survive you, Astoria?,  
You know everything happens, it happens in threes_..." Josh had continued his song, looking around and seeing a lot of things in threes that were disastrous, or hopeful. The song was taking on a life of it's own.

" _A fevered blur, through names obscured, and speeches slurred_  
_What's another bridge burned?_  
 _I'm on my own, you came alone_  
All dressed up in bad news  
This would be the wrong move..." Josh continued his song, thinking of that first hookup after the breakup.

 

" _You can lay with me while you think of him, Drown our sorrows deep in each other's skin; I touch your face while I think of her, I will raise my lips to the way we were, Bite my neck while you say his name ,I will scratch your back to forget her face, Our regret tastes sweet through a soft liqueur, We can raise our lips to the way we were_ " Josh continued, remembering things as the song went on, going through the air from his lips, the familiar words forming in his mouth as he sang them.

  
" _Hey, ever just say fuck it?  
Maybe I'll drink this all away in buckets, Oh hey, might as well say fuck it, I wanna hurt myself until I love it, I should've known you're not alone when you take somebody home and the little deaths are a little less, even if just for a moment.'Hey, let's all say fuck it, I'm gonna make my mother so proud of it._" Josh continued his song, continuing to run through the streets and alleys of the darkened city. He was loving this. He was loving the way his heart was full of song. It was inspiring him.

  
" _I'll see whatever doesn't make me stronger kills me but it's going to be a long year till the hospital might find hope in me_ " Josh's running had ceased as he saw a light filled door appear on one of the buildings. It was time to face it. It was time to face Astoria all over again.

" _Let the melody save me, Astoria_  
_Let the melody save me, Astoria_  
 _The quid pro quos that we'll compose from esoteric to common prose  
Astoria_..." Josh finished as he grabbed the door, his hand turning the knob, and suddenly, he felt strong hands push him into the light filled doorway.


	3. Head Above Water / Who Do You Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story does not solely have Marianas Trench music. Please be advised usually the songs are mixed with MT's songs, but there will be a few instances they're on their own. 
> 
> 1/21 flashback song moments covered.
> 
>  
> 
> NOTE:  
> I'm not exclusively using Marianas Trench's music due to the fact that there are events that need to be told within the story with different music and they don't require MT's music all the time, and it would be a 12 song story if I ended up using only Marianas Trench's music. I have a plan for what songs fit where. My plan is to have this cut off at the same amount of songs as American Idiot the musical.

__**  
**\--  
Songs:  
Head Above Water - Theory of a Deadman  
Who Do You Love - Marianas Trench 

So here's the first mashup.  
I left these for moments that are SUPER important.

The point of this story is Josh only gets the actual dialogue, but he has to also sing through Astoria's events. Which means songs that aren't MT's are going to appear  
\--  
It was a cold, storm filled day as Josh watched the rain fall from the sky, onto the sidewalk below his apartment. It was just another rainy day in Vancouver, and he didn't know what to think of it.

Bennie was at his feet as per normal, and he knew, oh, he knew today was going to go well, or so he hoped. His phone was ringing off the hook, the outdated Blackberry keeping ringing and ringing.

"Hello?" Josh answered the phone, realizing it was his sister Sara. He remembered this exact moment, the 2018 Josh's mind in the time of the 2013 Josh's body. His tears were falling the moment he knew.

"They told us that she has LBD, Josh.." Sara didn't want to make her brother cry, of course she didn't.

Josh wasn't happy about the fact his mom, the person that taught him a lot of what he knows, was sick. His mom had been struggling for a while, and he knew, oh he knew that everything was about to change.

When he hung up the phone, it was like his tears began to fall. "I can't do this!" He was so distraught, upset it was like it burst forth from him, like a cascade of everything.

 _"Did you ever picture life like this, no shooting star to grant your wish? Are you everything you hoped you'd be? Or caught somewhere inbetween_..." the words just came from him, even though he was sobbing and begging and begging. Begging for help so much.

"I want my mom back!!" Josh begged, "my happy healthy mom.." He cried, hugging his knees. "Fuck this all! I can't do this!" He stared towards the edge of the living room.

 _"You dropped your nickel down a wishing well, and pray for luck to cast its spell, to bring you closer to your dreams that seem just out of reach_..." Josh couldn't stop crying, he couldn't stop it and he hated this already. He couldn't do this; he was struggling with reliving. He thought that everything happen, it'd be over with.

He knew the figure was there, hiding in the corner. The figure watching him, watching every move he made. Josh knew what he had to do.

"I can do this. I can get through this.." Josh told himself then he smiled, trying to continue and he knew the figure was encouraging him. He had to do this the way he knew how.

" _You pray to god the moment when you feel the current pull you in_!" It was like it was natural for him, fighting the push to sing it out wasn't working. He was happy, he couldn't ruin it with sadness.

"I gotta do this, I gotta not let myself drown in tears. I gotta be happy for Amanda, I gotta be able to do this tommorrow and be happy." Josh had a reason to be happy, and it was so clear and obvious as he walked to the drawers of his room.

" _Try to keep your head above water, has never been harder, even when it feel hopeless, you're gonna get through this, gotta keep your head above water, you gotta keep from going under_." He knew what was going to happen tommorrow on that damn boat and he wasn't going to waste this moment on anything, he was going to keep himself happy.

"I can do this." Josh repeated to himself, looking at the pictures and photos on the dresser. He knew what he had to do; he knew his mission so to speak. He had to get through this. He had to get through this. She was why. Or so he believed..

" _Have you ever felt like giving in, tried for hours but just can't win? Tell yourself you're not good enough, the struggle alone is just too much... did you ever think you'd see the day, you ever see your life get washed away_?" He felt invigorated, getting things ready for tommorrow as a new sense of hope came through him, happiness in his heart.

The figure just smirked. The happiness wouldn't last long, they just had to make sure the other got through this for closure..

"I can't wait for tommorrow!" Josh was so excited, checking the ring box and knowing that everything was going to be /perfect/ for tommorrow! Then he realized... he had to sing everything... he barely got to speak.. he woke up each day in a different moment. This was only the first day..

" _Even if words I've spoken seem to still come out wrong, I'll get my shit back together; get right where I belong_..." Josh realized he was singing one of the Astoria era songs, and he had to be careful, not to create a paradox in sense of lyrics, so he wrote them down, realizing that...  
This was the day he wrote Who Do You Love.  
It wasn't about his mom getting diagnosed with dementia, it  
was about the song..

"I gotta feel okay about myself..." Josh spoke aloud to himself for a moment and then had a thought.

" _Did it ever hurt so bad, that the feeling of being lost will ever end? Try to keep your head above water, it's never been harder, when it feels hopeless you're gonna get through this_!" It felt like the words came to him as he smiles and he just thinks.

  
"I gotta get better, for her." Josh had many many many sleepless nights thinking over this all, and he knew he remembered them well.

  
" _Everything goes quiet, it's like I just can't move, I might as well try it, I just can't lose_!" He felt powerful, he felt strong every time it switched back. They were powerful - the words had power.

Then he saw the lights flicker on his apartment, realizing the day was ending, the moment was starting to end.

"I'm not done yet! I feel powerful!" Josh looked at the figure. "Please!" He begged, "Let me finish it!!"

 _"Gotta keep your head above water; it's never been harder... Even water it feels hopeless... you're gonna get through this...  
I'm gonna get back to where I belong, who do you love_..." He felt satisfied because it was done, he was happy with how this moment wrapped up. He was living through the moments, rather than dwelling on the past.


End file.
